Cherry Costello
"I lift my plate of macaroni cheese and chips and tip it over Kirsty McRae's head, watching the cheesy gloop drip down through her perfectly highlighted hair." ―Cherry Costello "A mum, sisters, this is everything I've wanted." Cherry Costello Cherry Costello is the daughter of Paddy and Kiko Costello, the step daughter of Charlotte Tanberry, and appears in all of the Chocolate Box Girls series. Cherry lived with her mother and father in Scotland for many years until her mother died of heart problems. Her father began dating Charlotte when Cherry was older, eventually moving them both to Tanglewood, Somerset. When her father married Charlotte, she gained four step sisters, Honey, Summer, Skye and Coco Tanberry. She often appears on Cathy Cassidy TV. Biography Early Life Cherry Costello was born to Kiko and Paddy Costello, in Scotland. Her mother was Japanese, and unfortunately died when Cherry was very young of heart problems. Her father was very upset about this for many years. Cherry attended school in Scotland, which she hated, as she felt the teachers picked on her because she would tell lies to them. Whenever the teachers brought this up to her father, he would defend her by stating that she wasn't lying, but that she was just an imaginative storyteller. She was bullied by Kirsty McRae. Personality Cherry is very kind and protective of her sisters, though her tendency to lie in Cherry Crush can create tension between them. She is very sensitive and can anger easily when her mother is concerned. She wants nothing else, apart from a family. Appearance Cherry is Japanese, and has brown hair and brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother. Her skin is coffee coloured and she often is caught wearing jeans or anything with a Japanese Theme. Shay has said that Cherry is very pretty. Relationships Paddy Costello Paddy is Cherry's dad. She loves him a lot and just wants him to be happy with Charlotte and the chocolate business. Paddy and Cherry have a good relationship and Paddy makes Cherry really happy. Kiko Costello Kiko is Cherry's mother who unfortunately died of heart problems when Cherry was very young. It is said that Cherry looks at lot like her mother. Honey Tanberry Honey hates Cherry. In Cherry Crush, she thinks that Cherry and Paddy are replacing her Dad. She is rude and hostile - when she must share her room with Cherry, she throws Cherry's possessions out the window. Honey begins to twig Shay likes Cherry, eventually revealing it to her sisters. When Shay breaks up with her, she hates Cherry even more. She continues treating Cherry rudely and hostilely throughout Marshmallow Skye and Summer's Dream. She only behaves civilly to Cherry on her Mum's wedding day. However, in Fortune Cookie, when Cherry fell off a cliff, Honey clung to her, planting the smallest blossom of friendship. Shay Fletcher Originally dating Honey in Cherry Crush, he falls in love with Cherry and breaks up with Honey. Cherry and him begin dating towards the end of Cherry Crush. In Bittersweet he wrote a song for her and in Sweet Honey, it is shown that this annoys Honey. Charlotte Tanberry Cherry is shown to get along well with Charlotte, however Cherry is worried about talking to Charlotte about Honey. Coco Tanberry Cherry is shown to have fun with Coco. In Cherry Crush, Coco helps Cherry to make a fish pond and in Coco Caramel, Cherry covers for Coco, so she doesn't get told off. Skye Tanberry Skye is the first person Cherry meets. She describes Skye as awesome. Skye trusts Cherry with her secret in Marshmallow Skye. Summer Tanberry Cherry meets Summer at the party people throw for her. She describes her as a slim and elegant dancer. They seem to be close. Trivia * Loves Irn Bru * She knows Shay Fletcher really well. * Her favourite Tanberry Sister is Skye, according to the actress who potrays her. * Her favourite truffle is actually Summer's Dream, not Cherry Crush. * She really likes Honey and in secret, Honey starts liking her back.